Dreamworld
by squirpsdolphin
Summary: Shelby is in a whole new world with a whole new adventure. Dealing with zombies, werewolves, vampires, etc.. Will she go crazy dealing with them all?
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey! Okay so here is another one of my stories I've been writing. Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my own characters.**

Prologue

I came at him at a run. My stomach kept churning telling me its a bad idea to face him. But i knew no matter what I had to save the little boy that he was walking towards. I was halfway to the clearing where the little boy and the guy was, when I abruptly stopped and realized that the guy heading towards the little boy isn't a man, but a zombie. I could tell because the zombie smelled like rotten eggs and burning flesh. My brain screamed at me to turn the other way, and run. But I wouldn't listen. I kept telling myself over and over, that I promised myself to help anyone that was in trouble, or in danger.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I have been writing this longer then my other story. Hope you guys like it! Please Review!**

**" " ** **Talking**

_' ' Thinking_

The Monster and I kept circling each other trying to not make an obvious move. Wherever I walked to IT blocked my path, cutting my escape. My heart kept beating really fast like a rabbit running away from its predator. IT's mouth was starting to water as it came closer and closer towards me. I was beginning to think I would never live to see tomorrow if IT kept it up, blocking my escape routes. While I was preoccupied with my doubt thinking IT was able to two long strides from me. I quickly stopped that way because I noticed IT was couple inches away from me.

"Drat! How the heck did IT get so close to me?" I muttered under my breath.

In that instance IT flashed right in my face making me scream and slammed right into me causing me to fall to the ground. I struggled to get up but IT had me pinned to the ground by IT's body.

"You're mine!" IT leaned very close to my face and hissed out in a non-human voice.

"I'm no ones property! Not even to monsters like you!" I snapped at IT. _'I'm really getting annoyed. What right does IT have to say that. Why do I always get into these kind of situations.'_

"You should watch what you say to a monster like me because if people make a monster mad enough they can easily be eaten or killed. " IT told me.

I was paralyzed by IT's words. _'Uhh.. What can I say to that.. Hmm.. Well I can.. Wait... a... second what did IT just say.. Ooh crap. I'm dead.'_ I think to say what next when IT's words sunken in.

"What kind of monster are you?" I shakily ask IT. My voice wavers while I try to stay strong. I'm afraid of what I'll find out. _' Well IT could be a werewolf, a warlock or sorcerer, umm.. Maybe a vampire?.. Nah..'_

"I'm a vampire. And I'm not an IT I'm a man." He said while smirking.

Two things came over me then the first one was that I was totally and completely frightened that he is a vampire. And the other thing was that I was puzzled because he knew I kept referring to him "IT."

My brain went to my favorite vampire series in it it talked about one particular vampire. But the only thing I couldn't remember from the series was his name. '_Crap. What was his name..'_

As I was thinking the vampire got impatient while I was staring blankly at the ground. He grabbed my chin making me look at him. But my eyes didn't meet his. He got annoyed by that.

"Girl." He snarled. "Look at me or you are going to die."

I started to tremble after he said that, so of course I didn't want to die, so I looked up at him.

"Good." He purred. "Now before you promise me something, my name is Damon."

My eyes go wide. _'Ooh shit. I'm so gonna die. Let's see... What's the chance I get out of this alive?.. Yea.. Very slim.' _I now remember what the vampire's name in one of my books.

"Okay, now promise me," He paused. "Promise me you won't be getting involved with killing anymore supernaturals like zombies, vampires, and any other evil beings."

"I can't do that." I choked out. _'Oh God. I'm dead.'_ "Its my job to protect people, I would promise you, but I can't.

"Fine then." He hissed out. "You leave me no choice."

_ 'I don't understand.. What can he mean? Stupid Damon. Making me all confused.'_

"What do you mean.." I got no further because I was silenced forever. I was silenced forever by Damon ripping out my throat.

A/N: Muahahaha aren't I evil? Sorry bout that.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Okay so I had to edit a few things in here since i wrote this story a couple years ago. I had to refresh my memory on what i was writing. Soo hope you enjoy it.. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Women of the Otherworld. If i did own Vampire Diaries then Elena and Damon would be shipped.**

**" " Talking**

_' ' Thinking_

I woke up to screaming. In a few seconds I realized to myself that I was the one screaming. I laid there for a couple of seconds, then got tired of being in my tent so I went out. When I got out of my tent I went to a tree, sat down, then leaned against it. I was thinking what my dream could of meant when I heard noises faraway in the clearing.

I jumped up to my feet and began walking to the edge of the clearing is. Then I saw what made my heart start pounding very hard. What I saw was a guy limping towards a small boy. I quickly got to my tent to grab my stake.

I came at hime at a run. My stomach kept churning telling me its a bad idea to face him. But i knew no matter what i had to save the little boy that he was walking towards. I was halfway to the clearing where the little boy and the guy was, when i abruptly stopped and realized that the guy heading towards the little boy isn't a man, but a zombie. I could tell because the zombie smelled like rotten eggs and burning flesh. My brain screamed at me to turn the other way, and run. But i wouldn't listen. I kept telling myself over and over, that i promised myself to help anyone that was in trouble, or in danger.

But before I knew it I ran right in between the small boy and the zombie. I raised my stake the pointy end at the zombie "Back Off!"

The zombie was just staring at me, looking me over, trying to see what it could do to me. I didn't let it finish looking me over because I already was in motion striking the zombie over and over again. When I was sure it was completely dead as a zombie can be I backed away.

I turned to tell the little boy it was all over and he could stop being scare, he yelled "Look out!"

I instantly turned back around only to be thrown through the air, landing a few feet away from the boy. I quickly stand up, brushing myself off. Then I noticed the zombie walking straight towards me, with my stake in his hands, looking like he'll kill me with the stake.

Then suddenly a blur passes by me, and attacks the zombie. The zombie is killed, and the gigantic blur that passed me ends up being an enormous wolf. The wolf lunges at me. I try to move to runaway from it but I'm too terrified to move. The wolf snags my right arm in its mouth piercing the skin making it gush out blood. The wolf ends up knocking me down to the ground breaking my left arm by the wolf landing on it.

"Damon get off her." Said a voice above me.

I look up to to see Stefan Salvatore. The wolf growls at Stefan. '_Wait? That's Damon? Oh goody.. I'm gonna get an earful.'_

"Damon, do you want her to bleed to death?" Stefan inquired.

The wolf lets go of my arm and gets off of me. I look down at my right arm. '_Eww. There's so much blood.' _I grimace at the sight of it. Damon gets out of his wolf form. _'Doesn't he turn into a wolf if he drank a lot of human blood?'_

Damon starts yelling at me about being stupid, facing the zombie when he told me specifically not to get involved in my dream. I would of just walked away. '_Yay... I cant leave.'_ But no... I was on the ground bleeding to death.

While he was talking my eyes started to flutter close. My breathing came in small breaths.

"Now you done it, Damon!" Stefan yelled. _'Haha he's being told off'_

"What did I do?" He asked. _'Really?'_

"You bite Shelby's arm causing her to losing too much blood! That's why she is breathing slowly because she lost too much blood." Stefan yelled at Damon.

They stop yelling at each other because they heard a noise in the woods. Stefan picks me up and runs to where my tent is. He places me down carefully leaning against the tree close to my tent. They both give me one last glance before they run deep into the woods.

I heard footsteps coming closer to my tent and I. The footsteps stop suddenly right next to me. I felt something pick me up and start walking away from my campsite. I didn't get a chance to see who was carrying me before I lost consciousness.

**A/N: Hey! So how did you like it? Anyways I'll be putting up the third chapter soon.. Hopefully. Please Review!**


End file.
